Crystal Rose
by Naoko Kensaku
Summary: All done! Phew!
1. Mornings are nice

Sukina groaned as she got out of bed. Two weeks after the koorime revolution, her wounds still hadn't healed. Her sister had warned her that pushing herself too much would've aggravated the injury she'd received at Marseilles. Then again, she mused silently, maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Perhaps she would've been able to see all her old friends again, particularly those who died while trying to protect her. The words of one of her mercenaries still echoed in her ears. "The Jewels can survive without us, but not without a leader!" the girl had said, pushing her into the hands of her sister. Naoko had tried to go back for them, but she too, was pushed back. They used to number in the hundreds, now they were only a measly forty. Their intelligence network had also declined; most of the younger generation had not received sufficient training yet. Many of them were also unwilling to follow in the steps of their mothers and their fathers reluctant to serve a young child.  
  
Sukina understood that and hadn't pressure them. She only hoped that the children would grow up learning their heritage, and not in ignorance as she was raised. The sun was shining brightly as she pushed the curtains aside. It was rather early on Saturday morning. She wasn't supposed to start training until her wounds heal. Her chi attacks would still work well, but her martial attacks would most certainly decline. Unlike her sister, she didn't fight very well. She often 'cheated' when fighting. Since her chi was her main advantage, she often used it to deflect her opponents' attacks and to fight back. There were very few who could defeat her, her sister being one of them.  
  
Sukina turned away from the window and headed towards the bathroom. If she'd any luck, her younger twin sisters Leona and Crystal would still be asleep, and her stepbrother Kureei would already be out. Little did she know that a nice quiet day was not mean to be hers.  
  
  
  
This is just a teaser… I'm trying to figure out what to write. Suggestions welcome!!! 


	2. Alarm!

Botan was turning the corner and humming the ending theme song of the anime, Curious Play OVA when she saw a pink light appearing in front of Koenma's door. The light solidified into the form of a young girl. As the figure moved to the door, Botan shouted at her. Koenma and the Reikai Tantei were closeted behind that door, being debriefed by Koenma after the latter's latest mission. "You can't go in there…" she began, until she saw the floor being stained by blood. Looking up, she saw that it was Naoko! The young girl ignored her and pushed open the double doors of Koenma's office. Her message was urgent.  
  
Since the doors were light, they opened easily and since she pushed them hard, they slammed into the wall, and were stuck there. Looking up, the YYH boys were shocked to see her, but especially Koenma. Naoko was wearing a short black, bloodstained and sleeveless pleated Grecian gown. The two badges at her shoulders that held the gown together told him that she was here in the capacity of the Goddess of Death (Greek version), Celeste. "Koenma-sama! The temples of Celeste have been breached! The gates of Hell are open!" she shouted, trying to walk, but failing miserably. She fainted unto the floor and as they rushed towards her, Koenma shouted some orders out. Crimson blood stained the pear-white floor, as Naoko's life force slowly drained away.  
  
In no time at all, the Reikai Tantei was at the site of the breaches. Sukina was in slightly better condition than her sister. While Naoko had been seriously wounded, Sukina didn't spot any bloody wounds, but there was no doubt that she was going to. Naoko's statement was slightly exaggerated. The gates of Hell were open, but not fully yet. The demons were trying to escape, but they couldn't. All the Divine Beings (Gods and Goddesses from various cultures, even forgotten ones) were holding them back with their human disciples, but they couldn't for long.  
  
"We have to find a sealer powerful enough to seal the breaches in my Temples," Celeste told them. She was holding Sukina in her arms, as the blond young girl was near faint.  
  
"Who could be so powerful?" they asked, but Koenma already had an answer.  
  
"Not who. What. The Crystal Rose?" he asked Celeste.  
  
Celeste nodded sadly, but Sukina was shaking her head vehemently. "No! It's not time yet! There has to be another way!" she said, but she was very weak. Celeste, her black hair swaying in the wind as she shook her head, whispered to her gently, before looking at up at Koenma again. "You know what is at stake, little cousin. Karma will guide you, but she's away now. She doesn't know herself where the Crystal Rose was hidden, only that it will be found again. Take Sukina and Alexis with you. They'll be your guide to finding the others. They know them anyway," Celeste asked, but Koenma was staring at her.  
  
"They know the other chosen ones already?" he said, motioning to the boys to take Sukina, who was unconscious by now.  
  
"Of course. Why do you think she was afraid of the Rose?" Celeste said turning away from him. "You only have a few years, so hurry!" she said, gathering her chi and adding her strength to the others'. 


	3. Explanations, and a card game

Her deep brown hair cascaded past her shoulders, framing her face in an angelic pose. Naoko's breathing was steady and rhythmic. Botan and Yukina seemed to have done a good job of patching her up. Her wounds had healed, but she was still sleeping to regain her energy. She was still weak, but not as bad as Sukina. The blond, sixteen-year old girl was on the verge on exhaustion, not only physically, but also spiritually. Both of them had never seen someone so exhausted. It was a miracle that she was still breathing. When the boys had brought her in, they could hardly believe that the girl was Su. She was so pale and wan.  
  
As Botan and Yukina started to treat Sukina, Naoko awoke. She saw Sukina, but her sister's link to hers was still strong, so she wasn't that worried. Instead, she made her way slowly and quietly to where the Reikai Tantei was gathered. All of them were closeted in a room with Koenma, who'd gone to inform his father about the latest developments. When she opened the door, she saw all of them, except Hiei, playing cards. The short man was sleeping.  
  
"Konichiwa," she said, walking slowly into the room.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Yusuke asked, as Kuwabara hurried over to guide her to a seat. She waved his offer away and sat down next to Kurama, picking up some of the cards Yusuke'd dealt.  
  
"With my sister recuperating? I love her and all, but her 'chi' will never stay still. It's her nature to heal anything and everything in sight. If I stayed there, I'd be endangering her and driving Botan and Yukina nuts. I'd rather keep my sanity thank you," she said, looking at the cards critically. "I didn't know you guys knew how to play chor tai ti," she referred to a Chinese poker-type game.  
  
"This isn't. In any case, what's your bet?" Kurama said, watching her carefully.  
  
"We'll be going to deserted areas of Europe, America and then back to Asia. I suppose you've been told about the 'Chosen Ones'?" Naoko said, putting a card down and taking out a plain but expensive gold necklace as a wager.  
  
"No. Koenma said he would tell us after he'd meet with Enma-sama," Kuwabara told her.  
  
Sighing, Naoko put down her poker hand and collected her winnings (Straight Royal Flush- all 5 cards of the same suit, from 10 to Ace). Her tone was slightly annoyed. "That's one of the things I wanted to talk to Celeste about. They always delay things until the last possible moment… In any case, I might as well tell you," she replied, picking up her cards and frowning. Yusuke tried to get a look at her cards and was elbowed roughly.  
  
"Don't even think about cheating, or I'll send you back to Nat and CJ," Naoko warned. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama shivered visibly. "Anything but that!" they said. Naoko smiled and kept on playing. *^_^*  
  
"In any case," she exchanged three of her cards, "About forty thousand years ago, there was a major upheaval. The door to Makai was opened, and there were demons and all sorts of other beings wandering. It was about this time that a pair of sisters, Ruina and Suriela, was born. They were the best Demon Hunters and Enforcers anyone had ever seen. They were the ones who helped drafted the Reikai laws about Makai, Ninjenkai and Reikai, but there's been so much changes to it that it's unrecognisable. They were however, extremely important, because of their actions against the law- breaking Makai that caused certain factions of Makai to band together and to try and start a new order in Makai. This was, as you should know, Kurama, the beginning of the Demon Lords," Naoko said. She swore softly when Kuwabara won the hand.  
  
"I know. But the Demon Lords were disbanded about the time of Elaine," Kurama said, only to hear Naoko's derisive laugh.  
  
"Yeah right, kitsune!" she said. "That's the official version and you know it. The Demon Lords were defeated by the batch of rulers just before Mukuro- sama and the others appeared. That was less the 200 years ago. In any case, Suriela and Ruina eventually married and gave up Demon Hunting, but their children didn't. All of them followed their parents into Demon Hunting, and so it continued until the lines join and culminated in a young child named Elaine. Elaine appeared about ten thousand years ago. She lived only for thirty years, but in that time she managed to rule all of Makai. She had the help of a kitsune Makai named Sakura. Both of them exchanged the blood oath of sisterhood, and it seemed that somehow, Sakura and Elaine's genes were exchanged. Three generations after Elaine, Camellia, her granddaughter, founded the Kingdom of the Jewelled Moon. This was when the worship of Celeste began," Naoko said, grinning as she scored a minor win.  
  
"What does this has to do with anything?" Yusuke asked, impatient.  
  
"Because the history is important and I don't want you guys to ask me for backgrounds later," she said, shouting as she put down a perfect flush (author's note: I wrote this down in an exercise book and didn't want it to get lost… This part is mine! It's copyrighted! At least ask me BEFORE you use it, please?? *puppy dog eyes*).  
  
"Anyway, Camellia's daughter, Serinate, had a daughter by the name of Cara. Her eyes and her daughter's were both golden, like a certain kitsune we know. Their distant cousin was a Demon Lord named Minai. There was an emergency, and Minai left his family with Serinate. Minai had a son named Kitsune, and he and Cara went through a shirt period of mutual dislike before falling in love, etc. From then on, there was plenty of inter- marrying between the two houses, but about five thousand years ago, there were two princesses. Cara and Camillie StarLight(DreamCasters were born about a year apart from each other. They were the last of Serinate's line that could wield the objects known as the Crystal Rose. They were direct descendants of Serinate, but since the Crystal Rose had been broken in six pieces by then, there were also descendants of Serinate who could wield the Rose. Shortly after the Jewelled Moon's golden years, which were during the reign of Cara and Camillie, the Kingdom disappeared. Their descendants though, survived. The Chosen Ones are the direct descendants of Serinate's line. They're the ones who can actually Wield the Crystal Rose," Naoko said, finally putting down her cards and finishing her explanation.  
  
"And you're one of them?" Kurama asked.  
  
"At the very least, I'm one of Cara's. Su's Camillie's. The Crystal Rose has been hidden, and in order for us to find it, we need the other 'Chosen Ones' too. Their powers should come in handy as well. By the way kitsune," she turned towards Kurama, "we're distant cousins, eighty-times apart," she said, enjoying the look of bafflement of his face.  
  
Koenma wasn't pleased that Naoko had told them nearly everything, but she digress. There were some things about her and Sukina that she didn't tell them. "I don't want their souls to be endangered like the girls and mine were. They're too important for you to lose. Koenma, if we fail, they're our last line of defence. They're the only ones who can show the others the way," she told him.  
  
"I wasn't aware that some of them had souls," the young god muttered sulkily.  
  
"All of us do. The only ones who don't are the ones from Hell. They're the ones who were created with the main purpose to destroy us. Keep an eye out for the Janioes. Rumen will try to stop us, and his Janioes will be his main weapon. Get rid of them before they fester," she said, leaving the office for the infirmary, where she knew that Botan and Yukina would've noticed her absence by now. 


	4. Janioes

It was a very beautiful day when they landed down in Los Angeles. Sukina and her sister separated here, each taking a cab to different parts of the city. Hiei and Kurama followed Sukina, while Naoko had Yusuke and Kuwabara for escorts. Botan was to wait for them at the hotel, as the other Chosen Ones in the city had been forewarned. Confidentially, she'd whispered to Kurama, she didn't trust the two girls not to go shopping the minute they were out of her sight. She knew her sister too well. Kurama gave her a rare grin in reply.  
  
Sukina and the two Youkos headed down to Tinseltown. They were to meet a gypsy there. The first thing that the two boys noticed was the absence of anything resembling Japanese. Everything was in English. At least Kurama, who'd taken his education seriously, understood it, but Hiei's silence this time around was very ominous. "Don't worry, Hiei-san," Sukina was grinning wildly, "All you have to do is look fierce. You'll look like my bodyguard. Kurama-san, I need you to act the part of my manager. We're going to have to act if we're going to get in to see Serene," Sukina said, the first time anyone had mentioned the names of the Chosen Ones. Before they could say anything else though, they'd reached the building. It was a small, nondescript building, incongruous with its surroundings, where everything and everyone was trying their best to get attention. Sukina simply walked into the building and headed towards the reception centre. "Ask for Serene DeWinter," Sukina whispered softly, staying close to Hiei. An eyebrow was all she received for a reply, but they were soon sent to the 4th floor, where, as Sukina assured him, one of the Chosen Ones waited. "Your name, please," the lady asked him as they reached the floor. "Minami Syuichi and Suzanne Takuma. We're here to see Miss DeWinter," he said. "Of course. I'll put you through, but you'll have to wait a moment. A pair of sisters just went in. Funny," the woman smiled friendly at Sukina when she looked up, "One of them looked exactly like you," she continued. Sukina's already pale face was drained of all colour. Her blue eyes seemed too large to be in her face, and there was a look of utmost horror on her face. "When did they come?" she asked. There was a questioning look on the woman's face, but she replied that it was not more than five minutes. At that, Sukina immediately bolted past the security guards and into the office beyond. Hiei and Kurama were as stunned as the others, but they just took one look at each other and followed her, stopping the guards as they did. Just as they passed the door, they heard a loud, almost painful scream. It wasn't Sukina, as she still had some distance to run, but as she threw the door open, the smell of blood and nearing death was so overpowering that the two Youkos wondered why didn't anyone comment or scream. When they reached the office, Kurama erected a barrier of plants, to stop anyone from interfering. He didn't know why he did that, but he had no time to think, as Sukina was trying to revive a girl, no older than 20, who was lying in a pool of blood. At the window, two black figures were escaping, and Hiei was about to give chase. Sukina's mournful voice stopped him though. "We'll deal with them later, Hiei! Right now I need you!" she said, fumbling with her shirt. She opened the first few buttons, enough so that they could see the large amulet that hung at her neck. There was a near identical amulet on the floor next to the girl. Sukina put the amulet on the girl and put her hand on it. She then grabbed Hiei's hand and pressed it to her bosom, over where her own amulet hung. A faint rush painted Hiei's cheeks. She began to recite an ancient spell, one that Kurama, who was finishing the barrier, recognised, even though he had only heard rumours about it. "No!" he shouted, but it was too late. An aura surrounded the unconscious girl, spreading to Sukina, before finally enveloping Hiei. At the conclusion of the spell, Hiei's eyes went strangely blank and there was a burst of light from the three of them. The light enveloped everyone in the office, and the last thing Kurama remembered was thinking how beautiful it was.  
  
Right at that moment, Naoko was speaking quickly and quietly to a blonde, caramel-coloured haired girl. Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing not far away, seeming not to eavesdrop, but they heard the two girls quite clearly, as though they were standing right next to each other. Suddenly though, they could 'feel' a large explosion of chi. All four of them turned, and a look of fear covered both the girls' faces. "That was Sukina," the blond girl said. "Do you understand now, Jenny? You could be next," Naoko said, her voice unnaturally soft and pleading. "Where are you staying?" Jenny said, moving quickly. "The Ritz. Celeste's paying," she said, following the girl out of the art gallery. Kuwabara and Yusuke followed them without saying anything. They felt worried for the others as well. Jenny led them down to the employee's parking lots. On the way, she grabbed two sets of keys and threw one of them towards Naoko. Motioning to Yusuke, she followed Jenny downstairs, where they saw two covered vehicles. One of them was a motorbike; the other was a sports car. "Get in quick. We don't have much time," Jenny said, tossing a helmet to Yusuke. "Guard her well, Yusuke. If she dies, everyone does too," Naoko told him as she started up the red Porsche Carrerra. Within a few minutes, Jenny and Yusuke were on their way to the Ritz, while Naoko and Kuwabara took the long way to Serene's office. Naoko knew that the only thing that could force her sister to act in such a way would be Janioes, and she guessed that they wouldn't be able to hide their true nature, not after pulling such a stunt off anyway. They would have to hide somewhere to regain their energy. Naoko dragged Kuwabara with her as they scoured the streets. She stopped suddenly and lifted her nose high, as though to smell the air. Very soon, Kuwabara got the scent as well. "Eeewww! What's that smell?" he asked. Naoko merely grinned at him. It was his first 'real' brush with Janioes. "That smell is the smell of a Janioes who needs to regenerate. Only humans with 'true' talent would be able to smell them," she said. She stopped when a famous celebrity walked past them, holding her nose. "Then again, you get a few crackpots who have some acting skills who can actullay detect them and you hope that they won't disturb you," she said to Kuwabara, sweatdropping. 


	5. I'm a BOY?

Sorry I took so long to update. I had no idea how to write this. Thanks!!!  
  
A drop of water fell into a large lake. A beautiful woman with golden-blond hair found the man she had been seeking by the lake, looking as the water gathered very slowly at the edge of a point. The ripples spread outward quickly, but not quick enough. The woman neared the man. The lake was surrounded by a garden, and the man sat by its side. He had a long, bushy beard and long curly hair. His eyes were old and wise in contrast to his middle-aged appearance. "The Queen of the World has returned," the man said, not a question. "Yes. Like her mother, a child of great beauty and courage," the blond woman said, standing next to the man. "Nothing will ever be the same again," the man said, looking at their reflections casted in the water. "Was any of it ever? She is the only one strong enough to command our parents' inheritance," the wind blew gently, raising the woman's hair and long skirt. "You foresaw this," he said, fairly accusing her, yet his tone was bland. "As did you. We are the only ones left, the only ones who remember." "Time will always move on, regardless of the people living in it," the man said, throwing sand over the lake. "As will Fate, moving through Time to the Ultimate destination," she said, throwing dust over the lake as well.  
  
He opened his eyes. A young girl was sitting next to the bed, dozing. She had a serene look. Her face was curtained by her long golden blond hair. Her lips were the softest red he had ever seen. All that made up the features he had missed for so long. The features that had made him accept the responsibility of protecting her. Wait a minute! Him? The body was definitely male. He remembered being in a room, being attacked, and then losing blood slowly. Actually feeling the life draining away. And I distinctively remember being a girl! She thought. Are you happy? Can I have my body back? A male voice said. Sorry, she replied. But I need to talk with Su. Well, do you at least know what happened? Because the last thing I remember was. uh. Never mind, he said. All I can guess is that she performed a type of soul transfer most likely because my body was dying. Who are you, anyway? Hiei. Name's Serene. Why are you here? Koenma sent us on a trip to collect the 'Chosen Ones.' The Gates of Hell are about to be opened. What she said next was not only unladylike, but also not suitable to translation either. Did they say anything about the Crystal Rose? Yes. But I don't know much about it. I was not paying attention, he admitted. "Are you awake?" a melodic voice asked. "Yes Sukina-domo," she called her Lady Sukina, "But there seems to be some confusion. What exactly is going on?" "Hie Serene. Janioes attacked you. The only way to save your soul was to transfer your soul to his body. He was your opposite," Sukina said calmly. "Opposites attract, huh?" Serene replied. "Apparently. Where is my sister? I didn't think that getting Jennifer would take this long," Sukina said with a little irritation. "What's wrong, my Lady?" Serene asked in Hiei's gruff voice. "Rumen. He's moving far too quickly for my liking. He nearly got you, and I'm afraid that he might try to kill my sister," Sukina said. "You know as well as I the parts you girls play. My sister is the catalyst," she continued, sitting at Hiei's feet and putting her head on his lap. "And you are the ultimate result. Do not worry, my Lady. If there is anything I know about Alexis, it's that she's hard to kill." Serene thought for a moment. "Make that impossible to kill." Serene was stroking Sukina's head. 


	6. Alleyway

First off, I would like to say a big "THANK YOU!" to all those who waited for the updates. You may be few, but your cries for this to be updated were heard. ^_^ I am sorry that I did not think anyone would like this story, but it got backseat to both my studies and some other projects. Well, here's Chapter 6. Thank you for reading and your support! Woohoo! I have fans! *^_^* *blush*  
  
Naoko and Kuwabara walked into the alleyway. As they got closer, they could smell the stench of the Janioes. However, they could not see them, even when they were standing in the area where they were the strongest. Both of them had their weapons at the ready. They looked at each other. "Something isn't right," Kuwabara said. "You know, I think you're right," Naoko replied sarcastically, looking about her at the brick walls. ¹ "There's been a dimensional breach," he said suddenly. "Wait a minute! What do you mean a dimensional breach?" Naoko turned to face him. "The smell of it. I do have a Dimensional Sword, you know," he replied, sounding exasperated. ² "We're getting out of here!" Naoko said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the alleyway. All the while she was muttering under her breath. "He couldn't have. He doesn't have the power. Rumen! You bastard!" Naoko stopped short when someone shimmered into being in front of her. "One down, three to go. How will you raise the Crystal Rose, my Princess, without any Element Mistress?" the dark form said. Both Naoko and Kuwabara could not see his face, only a dark figure. "I'll raise it, even if I have to go to the Underworld to do it!" Naoko declared. "Brave words, my liege. Tell my Queen that I look forward to meeting her again. I do hope that she would not be too put off by the death of a close associate," Rumen replied silkily. Naoko let go of Kuwabara and lunged towards him, screaming a blood-curdling scream. The figure merely laughed and disappeared. Behind them, the two Janioes rose, regenerated enough to return home. They took one look at the distraught girl and teleported out of there. Immediately. "Well, that was a waste of time," Kuwabara said, his sword at the ready. "Not quite. Come on. I want to talk to Su," Naoko said, moving towards the car. "You have a driver's license?" Naoko asked him. "Yeah," he replied, upon which he was given the keys to the car. Naoko sat in the passenger, saying that she wanted to think.  
  
¹ Yes, I don't like Kuwabaka very much. ² He's not as stupid as his looks. He did finish high school, remember? 


	7. I wished I had never thought of that

After they parked the car, they were met in the lobby by a Yusuke who was smoking away like there was no tomorrow. He seemed to be pretty happy that he was not upstairs. Naoko and Kuwabara made their way towards him. "What's up?" Naoko asked. "Hiei is raising hell upstairs. Sukina and Jennifer sent me out so that they could calm him down," Yusuke said. Naoko let out a curse and ran for the lifts. Kuwabara decided to stay just where he was. Despite his aversion to the shrimp, he knew what a good fighter that man was and was not in a hurry to get himself sliced into tiny little pieces. Yukina would find it hard to heal him.  
  
Naoko reached the top to find hotel security there. They were looking rather nervously at the scene that could be heard from behind the doors of the suite where they were staying in. There was enough noise to make you think that the Gates of Hell had already been opened. "It's okay," Naoko said. "There's nothing wrong," she continued to the security guards, far more confidently than she felt. They stepped away, noticing that she herself stopped and took a deep breath before she opened the door and disappeared inside. Naoko was immediately glad that she had closed the door swiftly. Inside the suite was a mess that she was glad she was not paying for. There was barely an inch of space that was not covered with something broken, spilled, or any other mess. There were voices pleading for sanity in the next room, including Kurama's and Su's, she noted. She stepped into the bedroom and immediately saw why Hiei had gone berserk. Though opposites could remain in another person's body for quite some time, it would still take a toll on the host. Apparently Serene's cool demeanour did not sit well with Hiei's smouldering personality. Both of them were unable to control the opposite powers flowing through their veins, despite the face that Hiei was part ice demon too. "Onee-chan! Set up a soundproof barrier, now!" Sukina said, upon spotting her sister, She was weaving a spell of tranquillity that was not having any effect. Naoko obeyed without asking. Soon there were no sounds coming out of the suite, making everyone think that things had gone back to normal. Since trying to control Hiei was impossible, Naoko suggested the next best thing.  
  
"Control his body," she told them. "Jenni." Sukina, said, leaving Kurama to deal with the fire demon while they went to join hands with Naoko. "Spirits of the Wind, we implore you," Jenni chanted. "Answer our call to help a friend," Sukina said. "Deaden his limbs, calm his nerves," Naoko said. "Until we can find a solution at least," Sukina completed. Immediately there was a gust of wind in the room. The struggling fire demon was bound by chains unseen yet powerful, while the rest of the room were put to rights. He was set down gently, glowering at them all the time. "Hn. What took you so long?" he asked them. "At least he's the right one," Kurama said. The three girls sank to their knees. Naoko wiped her brow, before looking around the room. Suddenly she screamed. All four of them immediately jumped, looking around for enemies. "My teddy bear." Naoko picked up a small, deep brown teddy bear. It had been ripped to shreds. The rest of them sweatdropped.  
  
*Konichiwa! I promised you guys right? So, how's the story so far? That's all my ideas for now, but I'll be working on it some more. Thanks for all your support, and especially to my reviewers.  
  
Sayonara, for now.  
  
Suggestions would be welcome. ^_^ 


	8. Gone like the wind

This is fast, ne? Just had some ideas I was trying out. If you don't like how the story has gone down, or how good it's become, leave me a note. I'm sure to hear you! J  
  
Jennifer sat down in a chair, reading a book. They were in Nice, this time. All of them had gathered closer trying to track down Alina and Carmen, the Afro-American twins who made up the last pieces of the puzzle. Serene was currently resting. They had found a way to contain the different powers in Hiei's body. The short man had not liked it. Not one bit. Neither had Serene, as far as Jenni knew.  
  
"POWERLESS? You want to take away our POWERS?" Serene and Hiei had both said. Sukina was speaking for Serene, holding on to Hiei, as she was not the dominant personality then. "It's the only measure we can think of. Your powers are the ones tearing you apart. We can take them away and keep them safe for you for a while. You will still have your martial arts prowess though," Naoko was speaking very quickly, a sign that she knew they would hardly listen. "She's right. Without it you would die," Kurama said, unexpectedly backing Naoko / Alexis up. "Not you too?" Hiei said, looking imploringly at the kitsune. "You were never powerless, Hiei. Your martial arts skills are still the best among us," Yusuke offered. "And your ability to think coolly in the face of danger is your strength, Serene. I don't want to lose my cousin," Jennifer had said in a rehearsed speech. "Pah! The little shrimp is too scared to lose his powers in fear of being defeated by me," Kuwabara said. "Is this your wish, Princess?" Serene said to Sukina in their minds, while Hiei spluttered, "Fine! Take my powers away then. I don't need them to defeat a carrot!"  
  
And that had been that. The trouble they had gone through. Now the powers were in a small capsule around Hiei's neck, where they could retrieve it in an instant if they needed. Naoko was very good at compressing items into small crystals if there was a need for them. They had spent a bomb getting a flawless eight-carat diamond set on a thin gold necklace, for that. Alexis has insisted. When Jenni saw it she understood. After all, her gem was the Diamond. Her hands immediately went to her own necklace, upon which one of the hopes of the world hung. The Crystal Rose was transparent and tiny, locked in a small locket that Jenni had commissioned to a jeweller when she had found the Crystal. No one except she knew, and she had ensured that it was never out of her sight, even when she was asleep. With it, she would be able to command the Legions of Air, the Masters of the Storms, and even the Maidens of the Breeze. She sighed, finally putting down her book. "Carmen? Where the hell are you?" Alexis said, coming into the room on her tiny cellphone. She motioned to Jenni, using a discreet signal that meant Sukina was on the other line as well. "Oh. Okay. We understand. Yes, we'll keep to the agreement. I won't renegade. Not even if it means the end of the World, and the Universe. Fine. See you," Alexis hung up, a worried look on her face. "That was Carmen. She's been taken captive by Rumen. En transit to New York. They're in his fortress, and we can't get to him. Not without risking everything," she said, her face drained of colour. "Even the Princess?" Jennifer asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
When the boys, excluding Hiei, returned from their quick sojourn downstairs, they found only a thank-you note.  
  
Gomen about the format. I still have trouble trying to get the right combination so that this will come out right. 


	9. Auntie?

  


Well, here's another chapter! Hope you like it!

  


  


The castle was dark and gloomy. There was nothing unusual about that. The girls had more or less expected that. The shortest of them moved with a lithe grace that one would not expect from such a person. The man within her slept, and she was thinking far clearly than she had ever been. 

  


Probably, she mused, it was because she did not have to worry about a hundred and one things, as she would have if she were in her own body. Men's brains were predisposed to thinking about one thing at a time and to forget the details. 

  


Sukina, Naoko and Jennifer followed her, flanking her. All of them were invisible, at least to the human eye. The illusion was one of the few things Naoko was good at besides training duties. Sukina was using her special skills to locate Alina and Carmen. Jenni as usual, was the lookout. She followed behind, her short stature making them change their tactics. She could be far more easily hidden than usual. 

  


Sukina made a move to the right and they followed her. Soon, they could hear some music coming. Naoko stopped, trying to place the music. Sukina and Jennifer were about to say something when Serene noticed the way Naoko held herself. _That was the second level of preparation for the Rosé_, which meant she was near battle-readiness. Apparently Sukina and Jennifer understood too, for they began expanding the circle. 

  


They reached a passageway that led to an open door. As soon as they saw it, they felt the chi of Carmen and Alina. As usual, Carmen's was flickering like a flame, a candlelight flame. Alina's was steady and pulsing, just like Mother Earth's heartbeat. That made them all wary. In fact they moved so quickly that they were nothing but a blur. 

  


Inside the room, two girls were hung from the wall, in a crucifixion pose. Both of them looked nearly alike, except one had braided hair and the other didn't. Bloody, bruised and looking much the worse for wear, they raised their heads to where Sukina was. Their voices were like cracked earth, hoarse from thirst. 

  


"No…" Alina said.

  


"Trap… Rumen…" Carmen croaked. 

  


Jennifer and Naoko immediately looked around. Sukina went to free the girls. All of them blended into the background. Sukina was the only one anyone could see. She was standing in front of the wall, using her powers to get the chains to unlock themselves. "'Nee-chan, I need you," she whispered, and Naoko was there, holding her hand. The elements of Makai would not yield to her sister so easily. 

  


As soon as the chains clicked, the two girls fell, caught by their waiting friends. It was then too, that Rumen sauntered into the room from another place. He was dressed like an old English aristocrat. He smiled ferally at the gathering of the six most powerful Elemental Mistresses in the room. 

  


"So, you finally consented to come…" he said, motioning to his guards. 

  


_Onee-chan. Distract them. Kill if necessary,_ Sukina's mind said. 

  


Naoko did not need any second orders. She closed her eyes and immediately a circle of light burst from her feet. Rumen snapped his fingers, his Janioes immediately trying to capture the girls. Jenni was moving faster, fighting with not only her chi, but the power of the Air that she commanded. Serene was already heading towards the door, making it safe for Naoko and Sukina to carry their wounded out. 

  


The battle raged in the corridor as they made their way outside. The circle of light had been Shikigamis being released. They had attacked the Janioes, but there was more than the Shikigamis could handle. As soon as they sighted the door, Naoko called them back. Shikigamis used more power if they were out of her sight, and they had been, ensuring the Janioes in the room would not be able to follow them. 

  


Serene was the first to reach the door. She tugged at it, looking at it in a little surprise. A glitter caught her eye. The mechanism she had used to ensure the door would not be locked was lying on the floor. The door was locked. 

  


"Alternate routes, girls," she said in Hiei's gruff voice, drawing the katana. 

  


They surrounded Sukina in a circle. Alina and Carmen were next to her. Sukina laid her hands on the injured girls and a pink glow began to encompass all three. Naoko, Serene and Jenni were fighting off the Janioes. 

  


Jenni was using a long staff to fight, her weapon of choice. She was making short work of the Janioes coming in from the way they had left just moments before. Her movements were nothing more than a blur, but the sound of heads being cracked was heard quite often. The pendant was taped to her neck to ensure that no one would see it. 

  


Serene and the katana were quite deadly, although she would have preferred her scythe. One hand held the sword, the other a dagger. Both had poisoned. Her movements were smaller but more deadly than Jennifer's. The wounds she inflicted hardly scratched the Janioes, but the poison acted fast and granted them a painful death. 

  


The main fighting surrounded Naoko though. Her Thorned whip was trimming the number of Janioes and zombies quite effectively, but she would soon be overwhelmed. She did not dare use her chi for fear of distracting Sukina. When they had surrounded her on all sides, she spun the whip over and around her in a circle. The results were devastating. 

  


"We can't hold on!" Naoko shouted. 

  


"How are they doing?" Serene asked, a desperate idea in her head. 

  


"Not enough. We need to get out of here!" Sukina said, her brow sweating. 

  


Jenni let out a curse. The rest of them felt the same way. They pressed back towards Sukina, hoping to seek refuge. Just at that moment (cliché I know) the doors burst open and in came Mukuro's army, led by Mukuro, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Among them was Shuura, Yomi's son. 

  


Rumen screamed. He knew that he would not be able to have the Heirs today. He had already lost nearly half of his Janioes. He was willing to sacrifice them if he thought he could capture the girls, but that was before one of the old rulers of Makai came for him. The scream was a sign of retreat. 

  


The Janioes retreated, disappearing into mists as soon as they could. They were in their element here on Makai. Once they were gone, Mukuro sent her army to ensure that not one was left before turning to Sukina and Naoko. 

  


"I thought I told you to have tea with me first _before _you even think about coming here," she said sternly. 

  


"Aunt Mukuro!" the two girls ran and hugged the cyborg woman. 

  


The rest of them, the girls included, looked at the trio in confusion. 

  



	10. Hmm The beginning of something?

Kurama's a little OOC in this chapter. Bear with me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Naoko?" Kurama called, as he walked into the rooms that had been 'assigned' to the girls while things were being sorted. Sukina and Mukuro were busy explaining to the Enki and the Council their relationship while Naoko waited for them. Alina, Carmen, Jenni and Serene were with Shigure, who had to figure a way to heal the injured Afro-American twins in a few hours and how best to revive Serene's body so that her soul could return. The first was no difficult. The second was… nearly impossible. 

"I have faith in you," was what Mukuro had said to the plastic surgeon.

"I'm in here!" Naoko called out from a door to his left. _That would be the study,_ Kurama thought, walking into it. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be at the meeting," he found Naoko lying on a comfy armchair, her legs over the sides. Kurama found himself staring at her long, slender tanned legs (this is shameless, I know :p)

"If Shuura, Mukuro, Enki, Yusuke and the others can't keep my sister alive, nothing will. And I thought _you_ were going to be there as well," she said, pulling herself up over the back of the armchair to look at him at the door, her legs disappearing momentarily from view. 

"Touché. I'm here to get an answer from you," he said, moving to sit in the armchair opposite her. 

"On?" one eyebrow shot up as she turned to look at him. 

"Why did you guys leave? Or is that a question I should know the answer to by now?" he asked her. 

Naoko shrugged. She put away the book she was reading on the coffee table between them and threw her legs over the armchair again. Kurama could not help but notice that she was wearing black shorts and a sleeveless tied white shirt. Her sneakers, he noted as he looked for a safe place to put his eyes, were next to the chair's legs on the floor. 

"You should know the answer to that by now. My sister and I work best alone, but if we had to work in a team it would have been with those girls. Besides, you guys weren't suppose to follow us all the way through. You were the back-ups. The last hopes if the girls and I failed," she said, seeming not to take note that she and her friends were the most important people in the world right now. 

"Uh huh. Somehow I find that rather hard to believe," he said, fixing her with a cold stare. 

Naoko returned his stare. They remained like that for a few moments until someone knocked on the door to the rooms. It was Rinku. "They want you guys in the throne room," he said. Both of them got up and immediately went. 


	11. Council Hall

Third last chapter… Just a little more… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Council Chamber, Sukina stood next to Mukuro. The two of them stood side by side, reminding Koko of someone she had seen long ago. Mukuro, of course, she recognized, but not Sukina. Idly she wondered what was missing from the girl, and then it hit her. 

A flute. The girl who had stood like that with Mukuro once, so long ago… She had carried a flute. The flute had hung from her belt. She still remembered when the girl had accompanied Mukuro back from Ninjenkai so long ago into Makai. She had seen them fighting… fighting off a band of bandits. One girl would stay with Mukuro, who was still weak from her escape from the slave trader, and the other would go out and fight. That girl bore a starling resemblance to Sukina now, but there was one thing that marked the two of them as different. What was it, she could not place her fingers on it. _Not yet._

Koko's thoughts were interrupted as the doors opened admitting Kurama, Naoko and Rinku. While the two youkai went to the Council members, Naoko took her place on the other side of Mukuro, and for Koko, the picture was now complete. 

The three Mistresses, they had been called. Makai had feared them, for they were immensely strong, yes, even the one who was wounded. They had disappeared into a district of Makai famed for its advances of robotics, and no one had thought to connect the injured girl to Mukuro. 

"You're the Three Mistresses," she stopped short of accusing them. That statement brought silence to the room, where there had been whispered mutterings before. 

While Naoko and Sukina had blank looks on their faces, Mukuro looked indignantly at Koko, before bursting into laughter. That made everyone more uneasy, for Mukuro rarely smiled, much less laugh. Hiei found himself strangely pleased by that sound. Comprehension slowly dawned on some of the older youkai. 

"They can't be, Koko!" Enki said. "Two of them were Ninjens, and they can't live that long!"

"No, its their descendents," Yomi said, and received a nod from both Koko and Mukuro. 

"What's going on?" Naoko asked, as Yusuke said at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise. 

"It _is _possible, minna-san. And everything would make sense," Kurama said in a very calm voice. 

"The Three Mistresses," Enki said, noting the look on their faces, particularly Hiei and the other younger youkai, "comprised of two humans and one demon. A very, horribly, disfigured youkai," he looked at Mukuro. "They were a rather peaceful bunch, but Makai being Makai, they were seen upon as prey. Needless to say, they proved to be the predators when hunted. They were around only for a short while, just enough time to get to the Doctor's district. Once there, they disappeared. What made them unusual of course, were that they were _Ninjen_ women," he said. 

Comprehension dawned on Sukina and Naoko, who looked at Mukuro. She shrugged her shoulders, as if to say, "It was not important."

"Either way, you still have not answered the question, ladies. What were you doing in Makai? We have an agreement with your people that you would never trespass on Makai unless it was on business, and this is not business," Enki said. Naoko suspected that her sister had not answered the question earlier.

Sukina looked at her sister before answering. It was obvious she thought the time for games was over, no matter what she had said to them before. "This _is_ business. The people whom were abducted by Rumen were vital to our business, and without them we would not be able to finish our contract. You know about that clause," Sukina said. 

"Enlighten us, please," Yomi said in a deceptively soft voice. 

"Section 5 (a) Subsection ii: the only times when any member of the Rose·Jewel may enter Makai is if they are in danger of not completing their contract without the need to enter to Makai," Sukina recited it like a lawyer. 

"But the same section also says that one of the council members must give his/her permission," Yomi said when Mukuro cleared her throat. 

"As you can see me standing here, I was the one who gave them permission." (Side note: if you haven't already guessed, Mukuro was also the one who gave them permission to hunt down Naoko in Mercenaries) "It was important to them, and Hiei accompanied them, so…" She did not finish her sentence, but you could see what she was getting at. However, none of them felt that Mukuro did not recognise the change in Hiei. 

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place?" Enki asked. "You also," he looked meaningfully at Mukuro, "Illegally *suborned the army." Mukuro shrugged. 

They were interrupted at this juncture by Shigure, who came in smiling with the four girls. Hiei was also with them, with his ever-present scowl. Serene went immediately to Naoko and Sukina and gave them both hugs. She then stood with the others. 

Enki's mouth was open to say something, but he was stopped short by a bright, incandescent that came from above. The light split into three beings, everyone recognising only the handsome teenager without his pacifier. 

"Forgive us, but if you want to court-martial the Rose·Jewels you're going to have to do it _after _we close the Gates of Hell," Koenma said in his most persuasive voice. 

"And those who want to argue that can talk to me." It was a moment before everyone recognised her as Reka, the Goddess of Death. Sukina and Naoko knew her by another name, of course. 

"The Fates have also decreed that several other people are to accompany us if we are to succeed," the second Goddess said. "They summoned Urameshi Yusuke, Koorime Hiei, Kitsune Kurama, Kazuma Kuwabara," Alina moaned when she heard this, "Yomi Shuura, and Youkai Mukuro. The six of you will accompany the Heirs to the Keeper's Hall. Farewell," the second Goddess said. 

"Come now, we must move quickly," Reka held her hands out to the 'chosen ones' and as though hypnotised, they went to her. Soon, they had disappeared from sight. 


	12. The Keeper's Hall?

The Keeper's Hall led to the Gates of Hell. It could be said to be the "preparation room" before one stood before the Gates. Beyond the Hall, all the Gods and Goddesses along with their Priests and Priestesses were using their powers to stop the opening of the doors. Already, the latest reports said, the door was beginning to open a crack and the seal behind them was beginning to weaken. 

Naoko, Sukina, and the girls had been taken away as soon as they arrived to 'prepare' for the ceremony. The boys were taken likewise, and they were shown to a bath, a full wardrobe, and a place for them to nap while waiting for the girls. "For," said the chamberlain, "If I know the Goddess of Beauty, Aphrodite, they will be with her for the better part of a day," he said. 

Hiei refused to bathe (seems like he was a little shy taking off his clothes ^_^ ) while the others plunged in. As they were splashing about, forgetting their cares for a moment, an old man came in. He didn't seem like he was one of the servants of the place, yet he carried himself with an air of subservience. He stopped by Hiei, who was sitting far away from the pool, next to Kurama's clothes, surprisingly.

"The Bath of Purification must go through, my friend. You must take a bath," he said to the short demon. 

"Mind your business old man!" Hiei said, yet his heart was not in it. Something told him that this man would not harm him, _ever. _

"Ah, to be young again. You know, I thought that it was the young _men_ who loved to show off," he snickered. 

"What do you know, oyaji!" Hiei was losing patience with the man. 

"Remember youth, your fires may be quenched, but not by these sacred waters. They are from the Styx," the old man said. "Time, waits for no one," he left Hiei. 

Hiei moved towards the pool and decided to take a bath anyway. Mainly, because the guys had used Kurama to call him before splashing the koorime, getting him soaked. He took off his clothes and went after the culprits, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naoko came in sometime later looking for sanctuary. She pleaded silently with the boys not to give her whereabouts away and then hid in a large dresser. They were in the rooms where they were supposed to nap if they wanted to. Only Hiei and Shuura took the opportunity. The other three were too much on the edge. 

Naoko was wearing a simple sleeveless short, pleated white Grecian with gold lace trimmings. Besides that, she wore no accessories and any other adornments, not even shoes. As soon as she was safely in the dresser, with Kurama leaving it half-opened as though he was perusing its contents, Alina came in. 

"I'm looking for Karen. Have you guys seen her?" she asked them. 

They all shook their head. Kurama glanced at her to shake his head, and then pulled out a long-sleeved tweed jacket, his eyebrows raised in surprise. Satisfied that the girl could not be hiding in there, Alina left. 

"What was that about?" Yusuke asked as soon as she was out of earshot. 

"Notice what I'm wearing? These things don't come without accessories and the proper shoes. I'm not wearing those. Too much of a hassle," she said. 

"So, what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked. 

"Once everyone is ready, we go beyond the Keeper's Hall. There, the girls and I will sit in a circle around the Gates and summon the Crystal Roses. It's going to take a while, as none of us have any Roses. Your job, when we look for the Roses, is to reinforce the Seals. Use whatever you want, plants, weapons, just reinforce it. The others will concentrate on the door. If the doors open even halfway, the seals begin to break. Once that happens…" Naoko did not need to finish. 

Suddenly, there was a huge noise. Naoko jumped out of the dresser. What she said was a very unladylike curse, and she motioned for them to wake the sleeping youkai and follow her. "A demon got through. God help us," she said. 


	13. The price of it all

They walked straight through the door with no qualms. The girls appeared soon after they had left their chambers, Alina's face filled with mild surprise. As soon as they reached the door between the Keeper's Hall and the Gates of Hell, Sukina took the lead and stood in front of it. There was not a trace of the frivolity and triviality that had marked the girls now,. They seemed to be filled with determination. 

"Open!" Sukina said, her palm outstretched towards the door. She pulled the long skirt of her black Grecian gown to one side and walked in, as though she was a mistress who was coming to investigate a displeasing racket. 

Chaos was a massive understatement for what faced them within. They were standing on a sort of ledge, with a stairway each on one side leading to a pit below. Alarmingly, the Gates were opening wider, slowly, but unchecked. Beyond it everyone could see the seals starting to shimmer and lose focus, a sure sign that they were weakening. 

Not many could pay attention to that, of course. In fact, many were trying to escape from the demon, which was moving around in an arc, causing havoc among the Divine Beings who were scared stiff. The demon kept changing forms, and Carmen's voice was hard as she identified it. 

"That one links to what one fears," she said, her voice losing most of its usual aggressiveness. In place was steely determination. 

"Heirs follow me! The rest of you, see what you can do!" Sukina said, looking down and then jumping to the Pit. 

At the sound of her voice the demon turned, and roared again. It was not a pleasant sound, and neither was his breath. He saw the girls following Sukina, and immediately breather fire upon them. Carmen, mistress of Fire, stood in front of them, her aura blazing. 

The fire did not touch them. 

"Circle, now!" Sukina shouted, holding her hands out. They formed a circle, with Sukina and Naoko facing each other, Jenni next to Sukina against Alina, Carmen next to Naoko facing Serene. 

_To each her own_

_To others their due_

_We reap the seeds we've sown_

_And given them something to rue_

_Water Quenches Fire_

_Fire steams Water_

_Life comes together_

_Hope becomes the Binder _

_Blow Against the Earth, Wind_

_Constant against the Wind, Earth_

_Breathe new Life into us_

_And give us places to stand_

_Rise from the Earth, Rose,_

_Come against the Current_

_Be plucked from the Air, _

_Burnt by the Fire_

_Vibrate from Life, Rose_

_And reveal our HOPE to us…_

Three times the girls chanted, three times the beast attacked them. Yet they emerged unscathed, and on the final chant, everything became silent. The Earth stopped turning, making the waters stop flowing and the wind blowing. For want of air the fires disappeared, and there was a sense that everything was holding its breath. 

From Jenni's breasts the Crystal Rose, tiny and still closed, began to open and blossom. It burst out of the locket and shone brightly, calling to its brethren. From everywhere the Roses answered, speeding towards their True Wielders with unparalleled speed. 

Instantly the girls were each engulfed by a tower of light, each corresponding to the colour of their chosen element. The demon roared at them, and attacked them, but the girls moved under his attacks freely, ignoring him. All the Divine Beings with planets left the place, and instantly aligned their chosen with the Earth, so that they were in a straight line. 

Sukina stood in front, followed by Naoko, Carmen, Serene, Jenni and finally, Alina. The power released by the planets shot straight to Earth, and hit Alina, who transferred it to the person in front of her, who did the same and so forth. Sukina looked at the door as she waited for blast, knowing that the Crystal Rose would not be sufficient enough to merely close the Gates. They had to be resealed and the key thrown away. And that, demanded the Ultimate sacrifice. Their souls. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama was the first to note that the demon would not attack him and the others. His first thought was why, and then he noticed. 

_The only ones the demon did not attack was its own kind. And those were the only attacks that worked. _

He shouted the information to the others, but the demon paid no attention. As if realising that the girls posed more of a threat to him, he attacked them instead. They were chanting something, but he could not hear the words. 

Kazuma had been thrown back during the initial attack, so it was only the youkai who were left to fight him. Kurama summoned his strongest and thickest whip, and managed to actually slice off a finger. The demon screamed, and it was then that the light hit Alina. 

The demon shrank, but the light shot through him as Hiei jumped to give the demon a killing blow, and Shuura was erecting a force field to keep the koorime safe. Yusuke was shooting his 'Rei Gun' and Mukuro was trying to find a free space to attack.

It hit the doors, and there was a blinding flash.

And then, silence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Earth released her breath in shuddering relief, and things went on again. Deep past the Keeper's Hall, people were beginning to awaken after the Resealing. Only the girls' garments lay on the floor, to testify that that they were once there. 


	14. Author's note

Author's note:

Well, we had a good ride, didn't we? Don't know aboutb you, but I certainly enjoyed writing this fic. 

No, nothing has really ended. And yes, the boys are safe. But as to the girls… That's another matter altogether. They are neither here, nor there…

*Author vanishes in a puff of smoke * 

PS: OH, and Alina thinks Kuwabaka is a jerk.


End file.
